Alexandre Slytherin
by Elisabeth Slytherin
Summary: Je suis pas doué pour les résumés! Que dire? C'est Ma première fic! C'est une AU! Venez lire svp! Lord Voldemort, l’un des plus puissants Seigneur des ténèbres de tous les temps. Combien de personnes peuvent se vanter de vraiment le connaître ? Je pense q


**Alexandre Slytherin**

**D'Elisabeth Slytherin**

**

* * *

A/N : **

Tom Marvolo Riddle / Tom Elvis Jedusor

NEWT / ASPIC

Muggle / Moldu

Cruciatus / Endoloris

Death Eater / Mangemort

Parseltongue / Fourchelang

Salazar Slytherin / Salazar Serpentard

Hogsmead / Pré-au-lard

Hogwarts / Poudlard

Longbottom / Londubat

Diagon Allley / Chemin de traverse

**

* * *

Prologue, Partie 1/2 **

**POV ?**

Lord Voldemort, l'un des plus puissants Seigneur des ténèbres de tous les temps. Combien de personnes peuvent se vanter de vraiment le connaître ? Je pense que je suis le seul être qui le peut ! Nos destinés se sont croisés, il y a plus de trente ans. Il était jeune, il venait tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans et se nommait encore Tom Marvolo Riddle. Un brillant avenir s'offrait à lui, il était sortit de Poudlard avec un nombre record de NEWT, il aurait pu envisager n'importe quelle carrière. Mais il avait une vengeance à accomplir : il éprouvait une haine sans borne pour son muggle père, celui-ci avait osé abandonner sa mère, alors qu'elle était enceinte, après qu'elle est eue le courage de lui révéler sa nature de sorcière ; il y avait une autre personne qui devait subir son courroux, le directeur de l'orphelinat où il avait grandit, l'homme qu'il avait fait de son enfance un véritable enfer.

Depuis notre rencontre, ma vie a radicalement changé. Je le suit où qu'il aille, quoiqu'il fasse : J'étais à ses côté la nuit où il tua son père et ses grands-parents à l'aide d'Avada Kedavra. Je le suivis lorsqu'il visita la demeure où il aurait du vivre, une unique larme s'échappa de ses yeux. La nuit suivante, nous nous trouvions dans l'orphelinat, il soumit le bourreau de ses jeunes années au Cruciatus, l'homme qui l'avait tant battu et humilié. Lorsque nous quittèrent l'orphelinat celui-ci était en feu, nous l'observèrent se consumer pendant quelques minutes avant de disparaître.

Après ces épisodes, il ne répondit plus qu'au nom de Voldemort. Mais il devaient s'écouler encore plusieurs années avant que ce nom commence à inspirer la crainte au point qu'au n'ose plus le prononcer. Il voulait approfondir ses connaissances sur la magie noire avant de prétendre au titre de Lord des ténèbres.

Il parcourut le monde pendant cinq ans, apprenant la plus sombre et redoutable des magies. Il n'était plus le même quand il revint en Angleterre : ses yeux étaient devenus aussi rouge qu'un rubis, l'aura qu'il dégageait, était impressionnante. Il avait disparut le petit orphelin, l'élève model.

Il recruta assez facilement un bon nombre d'adeptes, il leur imposait sa marque, un serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne, sur leur bras gauche. Il eut vite plus d'une centaine de death eater à son service. Il avait de bons arguments pour les attirer dans ses rangs. Il leur fessait des promesses : promesse de pouvoirs, promesse de gloire. Et nous n'ignorons pas que la renommé et la puissance ne laissent que très peu de personnes indifférentes. Mais, mon maître n'est pas un idiot, il ne leur accordait pas sa confiance. Et si l'un le décevait, il n'avait aucune chance d'assister à un autre lever de soleil. Il voulait obtenir une soumission totale et une obéissance complète de ses troupes et cela devait se faire le plus rapidement possible.

Au début, le ministère ne prit pas Voldemort au sérieux, Grindewald avait été tué cinq ans plus tôt par Albus Dumbledore, les ministres ne voulaient pas concevoir qu'un nouveau Lord des ténèbres puissent apparaître si tôt après le précédant. Ils rassuraient la population en disant que mon maître devait être un ancien disciple de Grindelwald. Ces articles horripilaient mon maître au plus haut point, il multipliait donc ses attaques. Et le jour où le ministère accepta enfin que Voldemort était une vraie menace, il était déjà trop tard. Qui c'est si n'avait pas été si aveugle, la montée au pouvoir de mon maître n'aurait pas été si simple, elle aurait peut-être même pu être contrer.

Je vous parle de Voldemort, mais que savez-vous de moi ? Rien, pour l'instant. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Pour commencer je ne suis pas un sorcier, ni un être humain d'ailleurs. Je suis un reptile, un serpent. Vous n'ignorez pas j'espère que Lord Voldemort est Parseltongue ? Ensuite, je mesure un peu plus de trois mètres de long et répond au nom Nagini. Vous me verrez principalement enrouler autour du corps de mon maître. Je l'accompagne partout, je suis présent à chacune de ses réunions et à toutes les attaques qu'il mène.

Mais ne croyiez pas que je suis seulement un simple bibelot qu'on exhibe. Je suis son confident, je connais tous les secrets de mon maître et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous les révéler, de toute façon les sorciers qui parlent ma langue ne courent pas les rues. Voldemort a confiance en moi et il a bien raison vu que je préférais mourir que de le trahir.

J'ai également un rôle actif dans la guerre menée par l'héritier de Salazar Slytherin. Je suis à la tête d'un réseau d'espionnage des plus particuliers. Il est composé uniquement de serpents. Il y en a de toutes les espèces, certains sont venimeux et d'autre inoffensifs, certains sont gigantesques et d'autres miniatures. Vous, vous posez peut-être une question : Que peut bien espionner un groupe de reptiles ? Des sorciers, évidemment ! Comment ? Oh, laissez-moi vous faire une petite confidence : Nous, les serpents, nous comprenons les humains quand il parle entre eux. Les Parseltongues sont les seuls à le savoir et il ne sont pas près de le crier sur les toits : il possèdent un atout de taille et comptent bien le garder. Pourquoi nous ne répondons qu'aux ordres des Parseltongues ? Dites-moi que gagnerons-nous en obéissent à n'importe qui ? Hein nous, on les comprend mais eux ils n'entendent que des sifflements s'en aucun sens.

J'étais allongé sur les genoux de Lord Voldemort, le jour où un death eater entra dans l'étude de mon maître sans sa permission. Vous ai-je indiqué que mon seigneur ne supporte pas du tout être déranger ? Mais, l'intrus ne subit aucun Cruciatus, il apportait une nouvelle terrifiante : il avait entendu le début d'une prophétie qui annonçait la défaite du Lord des ténèbres dans une taverne de Hogsmead, le village près d'Hogwarts ; et ce n'était pas tout, Albus Dumbledore connaissait son contenue et il est le seul sorcier que craint Lord Voldemort. Mon maître fut secoué par les révélations de son disciple.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque moura le septième mois…_

Le death eater fut tué, cet imbécile s'était fait éjecter de la taverne avant que la prédiction soit terminée. Une telle incompétence n'est pas tolérable dans les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres. Maintenant, Dumbledore a en sa possession une arme qui pourrait mettre un terme au règne de mon maître.

Pour la première fois, je vis Lord Voldemort être anxieux, incertain. Il avait peur de ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Il était décidé à éliminer la menace le plus rapidement possible. Il fit établir la liste de tous les couples qui l'avait défié par trois fois, puis il chercha ceux qui attendaient un enfant. Il en fit exécuter le plus possible, mais le mois de juillet s'acheva avant que tous les sorciers de la liste soient éliminés. Et là, un autre problème se posa : deux bébés étaient nés le 31 juillet, deux ennemis potentiels : les mômes Longbottom et Potter.

Comment il ignorait de qui parler la prophétie, il avait décidé de les tuer tout les deux. Mais, Dumbledore avait pris les devant, il avait caché les deux gamins. Mon maître envoya des death eater et des serpents au quatre coins du monde pour les retrouver. Malgré son acharnement les recherches demeuraient sans résultat.

Jusqu'au 31 octobre 1981, ce jour-là un death eater dérangea mon maître alors qui travaillait sur le plan de sa prochaine attaque, elle était prévu pour le lendemain et aurait lieu sur la Diagon Allley. Il entra en hurlant qui savait où les Potters se cachaient. Je n'apprécie cet adepte, il est lâche, peureux, sans intérêt. Si il fait partie des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, c'était seulement parce qu'il était un des amis de James Potter et que mon seigneur pensait qu'il finira pas avoir son utilité.

Nous partîmes donc immédiatement pour la cachette des Potters. Nous pénétrâmes dans la petite maison par la porte après que mon maître l'eut fait exploser d'un sortilège simple. Nous ne firent pas trois pas que James Potter nous barrait le chemin en criant à sa femme de quitter les lieux avec leur fils. Il ne tient pas longtemps devant la puissance de mon maître et fut fauché par un Avada. Voldemort enjamba le corps et commença l'ascension des escaliers. Il avait vu Lili Potter l'empruntait plus tôt, elle devait être partit chercher son garçon. Nous la trouvâmes rapidement, elle tenait son enfant contre sa poitrine. Mon maître lui ordonna de lui remettre son fils. Mais celle-ci ne voulut rien entendre et donc alla rejoindre son mari dans le royaume des morts.

Il ne restait plus de rempart entre le jeune Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Le Seigneur des ténèbres lança donc pour la troisième fois le sortilège de mort, un rayon de lumière verte quitta sa baguette et frappa l'enfant au front avant de retrousser chemin et heurter mon maître. Le corps de mon maître fut détruit par le sort, il ne restait de lui qu'une ombre noire, un esprit qui fit sept fois le tour de la chambre avant de traverser un mur. La maison se mit à trembler puis s'écroula, quelques pierres me tombèrent dessus, me recouvrant et m'assommant.

Je revins à moi plusieurs heures plus tard. Le soleil était levé, je faufila entre les gravas et quitta la maison. Depuis ce jour j'erre à travers le monde, recherchant une trace de mon maître. Cela fait cinq ans que je le cherche sans obtenir le moindre résultat.

Je me trouve actuellement dans une forêt, une clairière s'ouvre devant moi. Soudain une lumière éblouissante apparut en s'en centre, elle était bleu. Elle disparut aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue laissant un enfant sur le sol.

Je m'avance vers lui…

**Fin POV Nagini **

**

* * *

A/N : Bien voilà, j'ai enfin terminé la première partie de mon prologue. Dites mois ce que vousen pensez, je vais essayer de mettre la seconde partie le plus rapidement possible. Laissez moi des reviews ! Je veux avoir votre avis ! **


End file.
